School of Doom
by BlueDragon007
Summary: So... One day, while Danny was fighting a Box Ghost, he was late for class as usual, but his entrance into the classroom was unusual. Danny forgot the doors and phased through them! The class will be all stunned and they will start with questions. Result, Danny's secret is out! One-shot


**(A/n) Hello Earth Beings... I am an alien from the other part of the universe and I'm bring you a gift... I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA  
*everyone starts screaming***

 **Me: Oh, shut up Dino. You are scaring these people! You are even worse than you father!**

 **Dino: Sorry... I just wanted for you to smile for once... And... You know who is my father!?**

 **Me: Unfortunately... On my birthday you will never see me smile... My birthday reminds me on my misery and that's today. And yeah, I do. Your father is Danny Phantom... Now, after so much time of searching, you finally know.**

 **Dino: Wait! I was searching for my father the whole life and he is a person that is teaching me how to control my freaking powers!**

 **Danny: HEY! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!**

 **Me: What? I gave you a son Danny and doing so I created you, Dino.**

 **Dino: I'm created and not born? MY LIFE IS OVER!**

 **Danny: Stop whining! I was created too by Butch Hartman and do I complain? No. But come to think about it... Butch did create my whole life, even decisions and every step... MY AFTERLIFE IS OVER!**

 **Me: This made me smile ^^ XD, I don't own Danny Phantom... PS. I would also suggest you to read my other one-shot Thermos of Doom to know who the Circus Ghost is.  
**

* * *

~School of Doom~

 **'Danny's POV'**

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to school!" I shouted and didn't wait for an answer, instead I just went out, closed the doors loudly, transformed into my ghost form and at the end, jumped into the air and ew up towards the blue sky...

I really liked, no, loved, flying. I was able to forget all of those problems that a fourteen year half ghos teenage half part super hero have.

So... I flew in front of school and I was even early for once! No any ghosts that would attack me while I'm fl- A blue mist escaped from my mouth and I sighed... It looks like ghosts were out to bother me...

I turned around and saw no one particular, except the Box Ghost.

"You? How many times do I need to stuff you into the thermos and throw you back into the Ghost Zone?" I laughed, "How many times did I stuff you anyway?" I asked, but it's not one of my best questions.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF EVERYTHING THAT'S SQUARE AND A BOUBLE WRAP!" Boxy introduced himself and then continued, "And it was 386 times!" My eyes widen at this, "You are counting it? Why?" I asked, but there is no way that he is correct at this, he is not smart enough, is he?

"Well... Duh! So I can suck you into that stupid cylinder container just how much times did you do it!" I face palmed myself at that answer, seriously?

The school bell rang for a start of my first period that I have with Tucker, Dash, Paulina etc. I knew that I don't have time for this...

Suddenly, I was hit in the head with a box, it took only about a second when I was distracted and Boxy used his chance by throwing a box in my head.

"YES! ME! The BOX GHOST! Hit the all powerful Halfa! What are you going to say, ghost child? You have two options! Go to class or fight me!" I sighed as Box Ghost said that, I don't have time for this, so I took out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the Box Ghost into it.

I turned intangible and flew into the boys bathroom. Looking around to see if someone is near, I transformed into my human form and start running towards my first period. I was late and I can't allow Lancer to keep me in detention after school.

I was running down the halls, thinking that there is no way I can make it to the classroom on time. While I was stuck in those thoughts, I had unconsciously turned intangible and phased through the doors; probably some kind of ghost thing to act on instinct. You could say that I forgot the doors.

In the instant, I found myself in the classroom, with all eyes turned on me while some students, and Mr. Lancer, watched me with their jaw opened; I noticed this, but didn't know why were they staring at me like that.

"Er... Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked and it also starts to get creepy!

There were no words, only silence, I was standing for a few moments until I decided to go sit next to Tucker; only Tucker, Sam was in another class...

"Dude, what's with all of those people that are starting at me?" I whispered to Tucker, my best friend.

"You passed through the door, Danny, like they were nothing!" Tucker silently whispered back to me. At his words, my face turned fearful scared. "You are kidding, right?"

"Nope," he answered and I facepalmed, this is juuust great. Tucker laughed a bit at my face expression and I shot him a mother of all death glares. "Sorry..." he said as I started to panic and a world started to get slower.

"TUCKER!" I shouted now and that was one small mistake that will probably cost my life, er... half-life.

"Mr. Fenton... Can you please explain to me and my class what the hell just happened?" Mr. Lancer asked, hm... Weird, he didn't shout some book name randomly, he was probably just too shocked, as the class too.

"You didn't see anything..." I said and moved my arms around like I want to hypnotize everyone around me, surprisingly it did work on one person.

"I didn't see anything..." Kwan said and at that Star slapped him what brought him back from his trance... It looks like now it didn't work at all. Thanks Star, as if I'm not more miserable and now I have a one more kid on my back!

"Please Mr. Fenton. Answer the question and don't make fun of us, except if you want to spend a detention with me until you tell me what did happened earlier!" Mr. Lancer threatened, he started to get impatient, same for the rest of the class that were already spreading gossip and all kind of questions; it was really painful for me with my sensitive hearing.

"Did you see that?"

"That was totally! I don't know, awesome?"

"How did he do that?"

"That didn't happen..."

"What is he? A ghost?"

"Hm... I wouldn't say. He is more freakish for a ghost," Dash said, from all the loud voices in the classroom, he's caught my ear.

"HEY! I'M NOT A FREAK!" I spun and now everyone stopped talking again. It didn't took me long to figure it out what I have done wrong... Dash was sitting on the other side of the classroom and I heard him what he was talking about in all of those noise.

I started hitting with my head onto the table, "Stupid, stupid, stupid," I said.

"What the fuck, Fentord!" Dash said and Mr. Lancer gave him a warning about language, but everyone ignored it.

"Psst. Just tell them a truth," Tucker whispered and I ignored him, but maybe, that isn't such a bad idea... Of course, I'm not going to tell then the truth, but they won't know it...

Mr. Lancer noticed that he won't get an answer by asking a direct questions, so he decided to change the tactic, "Mr. Fenton... We all know that your parents are hunting ghosts, right?" He asked.

"Yeah... Why?" I asked and the conversation continued...

"And they have some connections to ghosts..."

"Yeah... Wait! Are you blaming them for my condition!?" I asked.

"Condition? So you are aware that you can phase through solid objects." Mr. Lancer said and I wished for Earth to swallow me... How could I be so stupid! My secret is on the line and I even can't control what words am I saying!

"Er... Yes? No? Maybe?" I sighed... I gave up... I'll just tell them a some half lie and I'm done, "Actually, you see... At the beginning of the freshman year... I was messing around my parents lab without a hazmat suit to protect me and some ectoplasam got into my system and at the end gave me some ghost powers," I finished and waited for the wave of questions, but I was really surprised when I heard that a lot of students said something as cool or awesome, well... You get the point...

"Smooth," Tucker said beside me.

"Wait! You will actually believe all that? It's impossible for a human to have ghost powers! The ectoplasam in their system would kill them!" Oh crud... I forgot about Valerie... Now I need more lies... Where is Sam when I need her? Her attitude can get handy at some times...

"And how would you know that, Valerie?" Mikey decided to interrupt and I knew why he asked, after all, I am a son of two ghost hunters.

"Well, duh! It's obvious that he is overshadowed! Valerie said and I had a panic attack, "It's a lie, I'm not a ghost!" I shouted without thinking...

"What do you mean by that, freak?" I heard Dash asking me and I gulped.

"Mr. Baxter, detention, I'll see you after school," Mr. Lancer said, at least he noticed Dash's rude behavior.

A blue mist escaped from my mouth and my eyes widen. A ghost, here? Now? And just when I thought that things can't get better...

A white mist showed and before anyone noticed, I heard how did someone lock the doors... I just hope that it isn't him again. While I was stuck with him and the Box Ghost in that stupid thermos, he swore that he'll take a revenge on me for sucking his best friend, Box Ghost (yeah... I know...), into the thermos.

A ghost, that was dressed as a clown showed up, yep... It's Circus Ghost, you can't miss.

"COVER YOUR EARS! LADIES AND GENTLEMENS! IT'S ME! THE ONLY ONE AND TRUE GHOST OF ANNOYANCE! CIRCUS GHOST!" He shouted, class started screaming and I slapped myself onto the face... Seriously?! "And I'm here to give you a great show! I'll show you the great truth behind Danny Phantom! Show yourself, Phantom, I know your here!" He added and eyed me, at least the class didn't notice me and decided to stop freaking out after the Circus Ghost told them why is he here.

"Dude, you know that ghost?" Tucker whisper asked me.

"Yeah... He is the best friend with Boxy... I was trap with him and Body while you and Sam were sick..."

"Ouch... How did you get trapped into the thermos anyway?"

"Jazz," I answered simply and Tucker gave me an 'oh' look.

"Wait... So you are trying to say that the Ghost Boy is actually here? With us?" Paulina asked the Circus Ghost and screamed from joy. Oh boy...

"You seriously don't know? That Phantom is among you this whole time!" Circus Ghost asked the 'audience'. I just didn't know what to do. I could easily just leave him and wait until he figures out that I'm not gonna transform, or I could just transform and what happens next is for my luck to decide.

"WHAT!" The whole class shouted in the same time while Tucker snickered; I slapped him what followed cry of pain from Tucker.

"Prepare! To meet your hero!" The Circus Ghost started... Oh no! He wouldn't dare to do this to me, would he?

There was some kind of drum effect going in the air and the lights shut down, except the ones around me... I winced.

"Hahahaha! There is no way that Fentoard is Phantoard! He trips over an invisible rock every thirty seconds and a fly could even beat him in a fight!" Dash said and the whole class laughed at me. My eyes flashed green, but luckily no one didn't notice...

The Circus ghost was angry that no one didn't believe him, so he flew towards me and took away my thermos, "Hey! Give it back!" I demanded, but instead, the Circus Ghost decided to release his friend; Box Ghost. Great...

"BEWARE!" Body shouted and then Circus whispered something to his ear that ended with Boxy smiling evilly. "You got it," he said and jumped into action.

I never knew that the Box Ghost is capable of doing it, but he dares to hurt Tucker! He grabbed him and was prepared to let him go onto ground what could end up with Tucker in hospital.

In a blink of the eye, I saw how did the Box Ghost let go of Tucker and he began to fall. I screamed and in a blink of the eye transformed into my ghost form, Danny Phantom.

I managed to grab Tucker on time but under what cost, the whole class knows my secret! Their jaw were open to the floor and Valerie looked like she is gonna shot at me any moment.

I asked Tucker if he could explain everything to the class and made them to keep my secret between them while I need to do some things.

I glared at Box Ghost and Circus Ghost. I started flying towards them and Ieft thermos behind me what means that the two ghosts will get a really nasty beating.

"Run?" Box Ghost asked.

"Definitely run!" Circus ghost confirmed and they started flying away, with a really angry Halfa on my tail, a.k.a. me.

* * *

 **(A/n) I know that this fict is a crak, but cut me some lack! Today was my 15th birthday anyway and this fict needed to be done yesterday, but I was too busy and didn't have enough time to finish it.**

 **PS. Sorry because of errors!**


End file.
